Loss
by I Love Hott Evil Men
Summary: They were in love, but he lost him...


**Author's Note:** First Cirque Du Freak/ Darren Shan Saga fic so it will suck. Just a little warning.

**Disclaimer:** I am not Darren Shan so I do not own these people.

**Loss**

Darren entered the Hall of Princes and finds Paris Skyle already there. Paris skyle was one of the Princes and over 800 years old, making him the oldest vampire alive. He had a long, grey beard with flowing white hair and didn't have a right ear. He was one of Darren's good friends and equal. He was helping Paris with the War of the Scars for a few years now and was honored to be by his side to help, but he was worried about his health, which has been declining for awhile now. "How's things been going?" Darren asked as he stood next to the old vampire. Paris turned his head a little towards Darren with a smile on his face, "Things could be better. There still has not been any sighting of the Vampaneze Lord." Things have been tough recently and extremely tiring. Sighting and word of the Vampaneze Lord have been quiet lately. The vampaneze have, of course, kept their mouths shut about their Lord and rather die than give their Lord away. Vampires and vampaneze are very loyal and proud when it comes to kinsmen so it comes as no surprise. yet, it's very admiring at the same time.

The half vampire sighed and sat down on his throne, staring at the map layout of areas the vampaneze were and maybe was, where the vampires were and where they died. Colors represented each vampaneze area, where they were probably at, where vampires were and where they died. Paris coughed and then sat down on his own throne then smiled at Darren. "These have been long nights and I have forgotten to see if you are well." Darren shrugged, "Don't worry about me. You should worry about your health." It was quiet for a few moments as they both stared at the map layout. Things between the two Princes have been quiet the past few years. The two have grown quite fond of each other the last three years in Vampire Mountain. Very fond that they fell in love with each other.

Of course, others knew about it. They were shocked, but not discrimative like humans were with their kind. Vampires couldn't reproduce or have children, same for the vampaneze, so vampires and vampaneze found nothing wrong or disgusting about wanting to be with the same sex. The other vampires welcomed their relationship with open arms and let them be. Mr. Crepsley was extremely shocked at the revelation since he never thought either one would see the other like that. He, though, got over the shock after a couple of hours when Darren spoke to him about it. It took him awhile to get used the little affection they showed the other; holding hands and small kisses. These little shows of affection made Mr. Crepsley feel uncomfortable for awhile as well and when paris spoke to him about it come to find out he felt like he was intruding in their privacy, but soon got over it.

Mika Ver Leth, another Prince and the youngest next to Darren, was happy for them, but disagreed with the timing of it. These were bad times and there was too much to do and worry about. It was no time for a relationship. Darren and Paris agree, but it was too late for that. They weren't going to leave each other now. "Where is Larten?" Paris asked, breaking the silence. "He's on a walk around the halls. He'll be here soon." He nods his head and sighs. Darren looked over at Paris and saw that he was tired then upon seeing this he held his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "If you want we can do this tomarrow. You look like you need the rest." Darren asked, almost pleading. The older vampire shook his head, "This needs to be handled. The clan is of most importance." Darren sighed, understanding where they stood and just continued to hold his hand. Soon enough, Mr. Crepsley arrived and the business began with their personal feelings set aside.

Finally, when the business was done and taken care of they relaxed for the little time they had. For once they were done when the sun was most likely rising. Mr. Crepsley, feeling tired, decided to head to his coffin and sleep while Darren and Paris sat their thrones. After awhile the older vampire asked, "Shall we rest? It should be quiet for the time being." The young Prince shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why not?" The two Princes got up and walked over to Paris' coffin on the other side of the hall, which they sometimes shared. When they got situated and relaxed sleep came fast and the dreams became vast.

The next night came and when Darren awoke from his slumber he sensed his lover's pressence gone. He knew what he did and so decided to lay there for awhile as memories ran through his mind. He knew what happened. He sensed it coming. Everybody would know sooner or later and he rather wait until everybody found his body and send word out. Right now, he would just lay in his lover's coffin and reminiscenice.

* * *

End of oneshot. Very random, I know, but it came to my head and I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to write this down even though it sucks ass.

Well, reviews would be nice, but I highly doubt I'll get any.


End file.
